Picking up the Past
by JoltikMc
Summary: Taking place three years after Grima was slain and Robin appeared back in the grassy field, detached from the Fell Dragon's power. Robin, his wife Anna, Chrom, and a handful of the other Shepherds set back out to investigate reports of Grima's power leaving tears in time from an age where he still lives.
1. Chapter 1

Picking up the Past

Time: 3 years after Grima, The Fell Dragon was slain and Robin reappeared in the grassy field.

Characters: Robin (male), Anna, Chrom

Chapter 1

A pale orange sun was sinking behind the mountains of northern Ylisse, a cool autumn breeze blew through the quiet towns of the north border as they were settling in for the night. Anna was putting Morgan, their newly born baby girl to sleep as the sun's final rays disappeared and brought out the night sky. The stars twinkled up above the world, and the clean moonlight shone down across the forests and plains.

After rocking Morgan gently in her arms, Anna put her daughter down in her crib to sleep. The gentle breeze made the small wooden mobile above the crib spin as the tiny carved pieces clinked together softly. Each little piece was carved out to look like something different: An axe, a sword, a little bow and arrow, and a small tome. It was a gift from Vaike after she announced her pregnancy.

Anna remembered the day she told everyone she was pregnant, even her own husband didn't know it until then. She giggled softly at the memory of his blushing and surprised face when she told him and the rest of the Shepherds the news. With such fond memories floating around in her head, Anna leaned out the window and let out a sigh into the night air. She felt warm hands wrap around her waist, and a whisper in her ear.

"She's asleep at last… Did you nurse her before bed?" Her Husband, Robin asked.

"Yes, dear. She was very hungry after such a long day, and now her mother is very tired," Anna whispered back, turning her head over her shoulder.

"Then you should go to bed, do you want me to carry you?" Robin inquired, resting his head on Anna's shoulder.

"Yes please, Dear. I don't think I can walk another step," Anna turned around and kissed her husband softly as he picked her up in his arms.

Leaving Morgan's door open so the two could hear her if she woke in the night, Robin took Anna into their room and laid her down on the bed.

"You're not going to change into your night dress, Love?" Robin asked his wife, as she was already curling up and pulling the overs over her body.

"I'm much too tired, Darling. I need to go to sleep," Anna whispered as her eyes closed slowly.

Before long, she was fast asleep and breathing steadily. Robin undressed and got into bed next to Anna, cuddling up to her and putting an arm around her body. Night passed slowly in a haze of half-sleep as Robin took to night duty with Morgan, only waking Anna up so she could nurse their daughter. When morning finally did arrive, Anna slept in. She was still exhausted from the previous day and all if its action. Robin crept out of bed as to not wake his wife, and he went to keep an eye on Morgan. He sat down on the stool next to his daughter's crib and watched over her, listening to his baby daughter's peaceful sleeping.

He began to recall the days during the war when he met Morgan as a young woman. Their older Morgan had left over three years ago with the other children who came from the future under Naga's blessing. To see their grown up daughter leave was sad for Anna and Robin for a very long time, and only last year had the two decided that they were ready to have Morgan in their own timeline.

Just knowing what the tiny bundle that slept before him would look like in years to come made Robin happy, but also a little sad. It ruined the surprise of seeing what his daughter would grow up to become, but at the same time he was given comfort knowing she had grown up healthy and strong, even in a future of such sadness and despair. But now that future was gone, and he and Anna could raise their beautiful daughter in a world of peace.

"Dear…?" Robin heard Anna calling quietly from their bedroom.

Leaving Morgan to continue her sleep, Robin headed back to see what his wife needed. "Yes, my love. Is something wrong?" Robin came into the room and sat down next to Anna on the bed.

"No, Dear, nothing is the matter. I just… Needed to see you," Anna blushed and closed her eyes again.

"A, I want to ask you something," Robin said as he lay down on the bed behind Anna.

"Oh, I love it when you call me 'A'… But yes, what do you want to ask?" Anna rolled over to look her husband in the eyes.

Robin, swallowed hard as he tried not to think too much about what he was going to ask.

"Anna. Do you ever still miss our older Morgan? B-because I do. Is that bad?" Robin closed his eyes and tried not to imagine what Anna's face would be.

"Robin… I still miss her sometimes too. She's still our daughter after all, just from another time. I remember when we were upset night after night once she left with the other children… But look where we are now, Love. We've made our beautiful girl together and we are going to raise her together, just like we've always wanted. The past is the past, and I know neither of us are going to forget it completely, but we still have to try and move on, okay?" Anna finished, holding Robin's head in her hand and pulling him closer.

"I love you, Anna," Robin whispered with his eyes still closed.

"And I love you, Dear," Anna spoke comfortingly. She hugged Robin tightly for a very long time, but was drawn away as her motherly instinct sprung up as she heard Morgan crying.

Taking off to her child's room Anna tried to sooth the baby with her voice. "Mummy's coming, Sweetie. I'm here now don't worry, little one," Anna called out before picking Morgan up and holding her gently. "Sweetie, someone's grumpy because they're hungry, aren't they?" Anna undid her top and began to nurse Morgan. "Dear, can you get the towel off my bedside? I need it after I'm finished with Morgan."

"Okay, coming," Robin called back, as he grabbed the towel and brought it in to Anna. He placed it on her shoulder and gave her a kiss. "Someone's hungry, huh? She had a much better sleep last night actually, best one all week I'd say."

Anna turned to Robin with a cheeky smile spread across her face. "I don't think I've ever been that tired since our honeymoon, Love," She giggled as she gave Robin her trademark wink.

"Oh yes, the hot springs… Unfortunately that place was run by one of your sisters, which made things slightly awkward when we checked out to leave," Robin added.

"Easy for you to say, my face was as red as my hair walking out of that place… We really should have kept it down at night…" Anna was starting to go red again.

"Someone's blushing!" Robin teased, blowing his wife a kiss. "You loved that whole week though, don't lie, Darling." Robin smirked and started to laugh to himself.

"What?" Anna asked as she finished with Morgan and cleaned up with the towel.

"Oh no, nothing, Dear…" Robin added, trying to hold his laughter in.

"Seriously, Robin. What _is_ so funny?" Anna gently put Morgan back in her crib and then proceeded to put her hands on her hips.

"No, its just you could say that our honeymoon was a bit… Oh dear Gods this is stupid… It was a bit steamy!" After delivering his awful joke, Robin began laughing so hard that he started to cry slightly.

Anna was not impressed one bit. "For the Gods' sake, never say that again, Robin! That was a terrible joke and you know it…" Anna playfully punched her husband in the arm.

"Owch! Hey, don't hit me, Darling! it was only a dumb joke…" Robin flinched and grabbed the spot where Anna had hit him.

"It most certainly was a dumb joke, and it most certainly deserved a punch in the arm. Now, I think we should leave Morgan be for the moment," Anna made her way for the door, looking over her shoulder at her husband who was still laughing silently to himself.

"Steamy…" Robin said again, quietly giggling as he made for the door too.

"I damn well heard that, Robin. I'll show you steamy in a second! Oh wait, that came out wrong…" Anna muttered to herself after realising what she'd just said.

"You will now, will you? My, I haven't seen steamy Anna since our last bath together," Robin teased.

"Oh, I don't think so. I'm not sure we're talking about the same Anna here, Love." Anna walked back into their bedroom and put her nursing towel back on her bedside table.

"Oh, are we not?" Robin said quizzically as he walked to the doorway, and leaned against the frame.

"No, I don't think we are, Love. I'm actually pretty sure you haven't seen steamy Anna since a certain honeymoon, to be honest." Anna had turned the teasing back on Robin now, something she was very adept at with her merchant's silver tongue.

"Really now? I thought maybe we were for a second, but it seems I stand corrected..." Robin scratched the back of his head, blushing slightly.

"Come on, Dear. I thought that big tactician head of yours was smart…" Anna teased some more, smiling to herself as she still had her back to Robin, fiddling with the things on her bedside.

"Darling, you've readjusted the same candle four times now, what are you stalling for? And hey! My head is most certainly smart!" Robin took some offence to his wife's words, crossing his arms grumpily.

"Oh, I don't know, Love. Sometimes I think your brain is just built for tactics and warfare. Much to busy running through drills and troop movement to even notice how oh so badly his wife wants some quiet time… In bed… Naked." Anna bit her lower lip. Saying it so straightforward like that really turned her on.

"Anna…" Was all Robin could get out. He read the change of mood like a book, and knew how much his wife wanted him.

"Robin, come here please," Anna spoke softly. She could feel her legs shaking slightly in anticipation.

Robin was now behind her, he wrapped his arms around Anna's body and kissed the back of her neck. Swiftly turning around to look at her husband, Anna put her hand behind his head and kissed him deeply. Robin held her kiss as they quickly pulled each other closer. Stepping forward, Robin led Anna backwards toward their bed.

Parting her lips from Robin's, Anna let out a very long sigh as she was laid down on the bed. "Robin, I need these clothes off."

Robin granted her request and started to unbuckle her belt, followed by her silk pants. As soon as her legs were bare, she drew her thighs together instinctively, trying to cover herself, even though she was only in front of Robin. Her top was the next to be removed, button by agonising button. She wore no bra. It made nursing Morgan easier, something Robin had appreciated quite a bit around the house.

"Now you…" Anna whispered as Robin was already removing his nightclothes

"Anna-"

"Hush, no more talking, Love," Anna cut Robin off as she brought a finger to his lips. "Robin, please-" Was the last thing Anna could get out before Robin kissed her. She had been waiting weeks to have this moment with her Husband.

The morning passed slowly in their soft togetherness. Morgan hadn't made a sound, asleep at last after a long night. Her mother, however, was exhausted. Robin sensed his wife had gone back to her much needed sleep, tired from her long night and all the energy she had just used up. Moving to the other side of the bed, Robin pulled the covers over the two of them and joined her in sleep, placing his hand on her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Morgan woke Robin and Anna an hour later. Springing up once more, only this time completely in the nude, Anna rushed to tend to her daughter. "Mummy is on her way, Sweetie"

Robin, startled by his wife's sudden movement, got up and put on his trousers from the previous night. Not bothering to put on his shirt, he followed Anna into Morgan's room, taking Anna's undergarments with him for her to put back on.

Robin found Anna sitting on the small stool, nursing their daughter. "Good morning again, Dear," Robin whispered, kissing the top of Anna's head and placing her underwear next to the stool.

"Morning, Love," Anna spoke quietly, not wanting to disturb Morgan's nursing. "R-Robin?"

"Yes, dear?" Robin answered.

"I love you," Anna sighed softly, looking down at their baby girl.

"And I love you, Dear. More than you will ever know. And I love our beautiful little girl, no matter where in time she's come from," Robin placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "I hope our older Morgan is doing okay back in her own time. I'd imagine at the age she was, we'd be starting to get old in that timeline…"

"Mhm… So I gave birth to her last month right after I turned twenty-eight, and right now you're twenty-six, that means… If she was twenty two when she came back, that would make us… Oh my… In her timeline, I'm almost fifty, and you're forty seven!" Anna was shocked by her math, and Robin could almost see her mind working through it over and over just to make sure it was right. "I don't want to be fifty! I'm a successful businesswoman; I don't have time to get old!"

"Its okay, Dear. Fifty is a very long way away, don't you worry. We still have to worry about the present, at that means raising our daughter to be that amazing twenty two year old girl we loved so much." Robin kneeled behind Anna and hugged her as she sat on the stool. "I think Morgan has had enough, do you want me to hold her for a bit, Dear?"

"Yes please, Love. I need to go get some clothes on…" Anna stood up and handed Robin their baby girl, being very careful to still support her head.

"Anna, clothes aren't _that_ necessary," Robin pouted.

"Oh I think they are, Dear. Especially considering the Yilssian royal family will be here later on this afternoon. You remembered that, right?" Anna turned back around in the doorway of Morgan's room and rested her finger on her cheek, another trademark of hers.

"Yes, I remembered. I've had it in my diary for weeks, but still… That's in the afternoon. Can't you go a little while longer without some clothes?" Robin protested, not even trying to hide the fact that he was looking his wife up and down.

"I'm afraid not, Love. I need to go out to the markets and get things ready, not to mention getting myself ready too. I need a nice long bath when I get back…" Anna sighed, and then blew Robin a kiss before walking into their room. Robin could hear her going through her drawers and putting on her day clothes.

Not long after, Anna reappeared in the doorway and Robin went over to kiss her goodbye. "I shouldn't be out long, Dear. Morgan won't need to be nursed for a while too, so you'll be okay. Be back soon, I love you!"

"Love you too, Dear."

With that, Anna headed out the door into the warm, sunny mid day.

"Okay, little one. Lets go get dressed for the day too," Robin spoke aloud to his daughter, kissing her on the forehead.

He changed Morgan and wrapped her up in a fresh cloth, setting her back down in her crib so he could go get dressed himself, making sure to spin Vaike's mobile on the way out to keep her entertained.

After quickly dressing into some simple clothes, Robin returned to Morgan and carried her over to the window of her room.

A pleasant breeze blew through the open window as Robin stood next to it. Morgan had closed her eyes, but each time the breeze drifted in, her eyelids fluttered slightly and she made a tiny noise.

"Oh, Sweetheart, you make your mother and I so happy and proud to be parents," Robin sighed, talking to his daughter, though more accurately just to himself. He thought that it would be mindful to remember some of the things he says to her now and say them again when she's old enough to understand.

"I must admit, Sweetie. I was a little hurt you didn't take after me being a tactician, but I could have guessed that your mother would have wanted you in the trading business. You'll make a fine young woman, Morgan. Trust me, I know it for certain," Robin looked down and smiled at the tiny bundle he held in his arms, his amazing baby daughter.

Father and daughter stayed at the window for a few more moments before Robin decided to walk around the house with Morgan. He liked having this quiet time to talk to her, even if she couldn't understand him.

"My, won't it be special to meet Chrom and the royal family this afternoon. I've read many letters from Sumia about how excited little Lucia is to finally see you. I'm pretty sure Lissa and Lon'qu are visiting too with baby Owain. I can't believe Owain is already one. Time sure is getting away from us these days…"

Robin sat down on a chair in the kitchen, holding Morgan to his chest so her head rested on his shoulder. He felt her breathing softly and slowly, as Robin closed his own eyes and matched his breathing to her own.

Soon afterwards, Robin heard the click of the door unlocking and Anna returning. "I'm home, my love," She called out quietly, being mindful that Morgan may be asleep.

"Just in the kitchen, Dear. I think Morgan has fallen asleep on my shoulder," Robin replied, keeping his voice down.

Anna entered the kitchen with many baskets in her arms. Setting them down on the table, she went to greet her husband. Kissing him on the lips, Anna then drew her attention to Morgan. "Yup, she's asleep alright," Anna said giggling, as she looked over Robin's shoulder at the sleeping baby.

"What's the laughing for?" Robin asked with a whisper.

"Oh, uh… She's just drooling on you a little. Its really adorable though," Anna giggled some more, covering her mouth to keep quiet. "I can take her back if you want me to."

"No, no, let her sleep, I don't want to wake her. Plus, you need to go have your bath, so you might as well take the chance while you have it." Robin pointed out, giving his wife a smile.

"If you say so, Dear. Just call out if you need anything, I'll leave to door open so I can hear you," Anna then headed for the bathroom. "Be back soon, Love."

After a few minutes, Morgan began to stir. She didn't cry, but instead squirmed a lot in Robin's arms. Deciding that she probably needed some space, Robin carried Morgan back to her room and set her down in the crib. Morgan's eyes were open and awake now. They wandered, looking up at the ceiling and at Robin's smiling face. Her arms reached up, as she tried to touch her wooden mobile.

"You really don't get tired of looking at that, do you, Sweetheart?" Robin talked to her, and spun the mobile gently. Morgan made little noises as Robin watched her eyes follow each spinning piece.

"Dear, what's the time?" Robin heard Anna call from the tub.

"Ummm… Its about two in the afternoon. Why, will they be here soon?" Robin called back.

"Oh crap, they'll be here any moment. Cover for me if they get here while I'm getting dressed, I need a couple more minutes to wash my hair. Just keep an ear out, okay?" Anna said frantically as splashing was heard from the bathroom.

"Will do, Dear…" Robin walked to the front window, and suddenly staggered backward "… But you might want to hurry up with that hair washing, Love! They're here!"

"What! Really? Oh crap! Just draw out the hello as long as you can, I'll be down as soon as I can." Anna was heard splashing some more in the tub as her hair washing now became a double time military drill.

From outside, all Chrom and the rest of his family could hear was unintelligible yelling and people moving around inside the single story cottage.

"What it the Gods name is going on do you wonder?" Chrom leaned over to Lissa and murmured.

"Sounds like they're sparring or something…" Lissa whispered back, holding baby Owain in her arms.

"Chrom, Honey. What's all that noise?" Sumia asked as she stepped out of the carriage with a concerned expression on her face.

"Sounds like a fight…" Was all Lon'qu muttered behind her.

"Should we…?" Sumia didn't finish her sentence as the noise continued.

"Knock on the door? Maybe…" Chrom replied to Sumia's unfinished question.

Lucina ran from the carriage and grabbed onto Chrom's leg. "Daddy, I want to see little Morgan!"

"Yes, Dear. You'll get to see her, I promise." Chrom put his hand on Lucina's head.

The Royal Family just stood in the cottage's front garden, not moving, but rather opening their mouths to speak, but then quickly closing them in their loss for words.

All of a sudden the noise subsided and Robin appeared at the front door, looking very flustered.

"Hey!" Was all Robin could get out in his nervousness. When he saw the company standing there. Slightly paralysed, his embarrassment set in. "Umm… Sorry about all that noise," Robin spoke, his voice wavering slightly.

Lucina was the first to react. "Robin!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, arms outstretched for hugs.

"Lucina!" Robin shouted back happily, holding out his own arms for the princess to run in to.

At Lucina's movement, the rest of the royal family suddenly relaxed and began to walk forward towards the house.

"I missed you, Robin!" Lucina squealed as she met Robin in a hug.

"And I missed you too, little Lucina," Robin said as he held her tightly. "Gosh, it's been a while, huh? Not since Anna said she was having Morgan."

"Yeah!" Lucina pulled away from the hug and jumped up and down. When Robin stood up to greet the others, she held onto his leg.

"Robin, how good it is to see you again, my friend," Chrom bowed and proceeded to hug Robin.

"And how good it is to see you too, Chrom," Robin bowed in return, his cheeks still flushed.

"Robin, you're blushing." Lissa pointed out as she bowed to greet the tactician.

"Still sharp as always, Lissa. How are you?" Robin bowed in return.

"Well, Owain has been quite a handful, hasn't he, Lon?" Lissa turned to her husband, who gave a silent nod.

"Lon'qu."

"Robin," Was all the ex-sword master replied with before putting a hand to his chest and bowing.

"Robin, Dear. What about me?" Sumia said teasingly, before running to hug him.

"I couldn't forget you, Sumia. Not in a million years." Robin was almost knocked over by the force of Sumia's hug. Needing to put a foot behind him just to support himself against her embrace, Robin let out a tiny squeak.

"Oh gosh, Robin. Did I overdo it again? I'm sorry," Sumia pulled back and apologised over and over.

"No, no, its fine Sumia. You're still the best hugger out of any of the Shepherds, I can safely confirm that," Robin laughed, nodding his head. "Well, we should all head inside to the living room. Anna won't be long; she's just getting ready and tending to Morgan at the moment."

The company all filed through the door and to the living room, taking a seat on each of the plush couches Anna had bartered extensively for, no doubt conning the poor soul that sold them to her.

"Its so great the visit, Robin. Thank you so much for having us all out here, its nice to get away from the capital for a while." Chrom leaned back and nodded to Robin, smiling.

"Well, its lovely to have you all. Unfortunately the house isn't too big and we only have one guest room, so-" Robin was cut off by Sumia.

"No, don't be ridiculous, we brought our own tents back from the war days. Everyone is used to them after all, but if anyone should stay in the guest room, it should be Lissa, Lon'qu, and Owain. Little Owain probably needs the proper comfort anyway."

"Oh, if it isn't too much trouble, we'd probably like to do that, Robin," Lissa added on. "Lon'qu and I need some rest in a proper bed, if that's okay."

"Of course, Lissa. Anna and I will make up the bed later on, don't worry." Robin then sighed and leaned back a little.

"Robin, where is Morgan and Anna?" Lucina piped in, bouncing up and down as she sat on Chrom's knees. "I want to see baby Morgan, pleeeeease?"

"Of course you can see her, Lucina. I'm sure they'll be with us very shortly. You didn't come all this way just to only see me after all," Robin laughed. As soon as he finished speaking, Anna appeared carrying Morgan in her arms.

"Hey everyone, sorry I couldn't say hello at the door. I got a bit flustered as you probably would have heard… " Anna blushed and quickly took a seat next the her husband after greeting everyone.

At the mere sight of Morgan, Lucina's eyes lit up. "Anna, Anna can I please hold Morgan? I promise I'm good at it, auntie Lissa showed me how when Owain was born." The little girl could barely contain herself with excitement.

"Sure you can, Sweetie. But I'll be one gold coin per minute, okay?" Anna giggled.

"Nuh-uh! Daddy said that you make silly deals all the time, and that one is pretty silly, Anna." Lucina caught on pretty fast.

"Damn-I mean dang, you told her about my business schemes, Chrom?" Anna frowned jokingly.

"Sure did. No kid of mine is falling for your tricks." Chrom chuckled, picking Lucina up off his knees and standing her on the floors so she could go and sit with Anna.

"Now you be gentle, Sweetie. Morgan is a bit sleepy at the moment and she won't like a lot of movement." Anna explained to Lucina as she came over and sat down between Anna and Robin.

"I know, I'll be very careful, Anna. I promise." Lucina said, taking Morgan gently from Anna's arms. "Aww, little Morgan is so cute…"

While Lucina looked after Morgan, Anna and Sumia struck up a conversation about their children, with Sumia telling many stories about her time with Lucina as a baby.

Lissa and Lon'qu talked amongst themselves for the most part, keeping their conversations fairly quiet while Chrom and Robin discussed many manner of topics about their current lives.

"Robin, I'll need to speak with you in private later of if that's okay," Chrom ended the conversation.

"Sure, just let me know when is good to talk, okay?" Robin confirmed, nodding his head once quickly.

Anna and Sumia took their conversation into the kitchen so Anna could prepare dinner, leaving Lucina and Morgan under Robin's care.

"You know, we were thinking about having Cynthia soon. Suppose it's about time, huh? She was significantly younger than Lucina and only younger than Owain and Morgan by a little, so I guess it makes sense for Chrom and I to start having that feeling." Sumia blushed slightly and fidgeted.

"Funny how it all works out like that, isn't it? Robin has always drawn it to coincidence, but secretly I do think fate is at least a little bit in play here…" Anna explained as she continued to prepare dinner.

As everyone split up to have their own conversations throughout the house, Lon'qu and Lissa were left in the living room. Warm afternoon sun poured in through the window, flooding the living room with a bright orange glow. Cool autumn air started to drift in as evening was on its way.

"Darling," Lon'qu said sharply.

"Yes, Dear?"

"How is Owain?" Lon'qu spoke through closed teeth, in a sort of a low murmur. He'd always been pretty quiet, even as he'd overcome his Gynophobia with Lissa, the ex-sword master wasn't much of a conversationalist.

"He's okay, Lon. Could you hold him for a bit? My arms are getting a tired…" Lissa passed her son over to Lon'qu, and straitened her dress before resting her hands gently on her lap. Quickly growing tired of keeping her posture, Lissa leaned her head against her husband's shoulder.

For a very long time Lon'qu used to flinch whenever Lissa touched him, but now since having Owain, he felt closer to his wife than ever before. "I love you, Darling," Lon'qu spoke lowly.

"Awww, and I love you too, Lon," Lissa cuddled up closer to him and held onto his arm. She closed her eyes and felt the warm sun against her face, a little smile appeared in the corner of her mouth. "That sun feels so amazing, Dear. It's so great to finally be out of Ylisstol and get some down time again… Every day should be just like this one," Lissa sighed quietly.

Robin and Chrom walked around the garden out to the side of the cottage with Lucina following closely in tow. Robin cradled Morgan in his arms as he and Chrom got caught up in old memories together. The two friends paced slowly around outside, smiling and laughing in the afternoon sun. Lucina swished through the grass behind them, the long blades reaching up to her waist. She swung a little wooden sword around, dancing about and spinning wildly in the grass.

"Daddy, look. I'm fighting with Falchion!" Lucina continued to dart around and flick the toy sword through the air.

Chrom turned and laughed, leaning backwards and crossing his arms. "My, you're a fine Swordswoman, Lucina. You could teach the troops a thing or two, I reckon. Compared to you, they look like they've only just swung a sword for the first time."

Lucina's face lit up with joy. "I'm going to be just like, Marth! Mummy reads about him all the time."

"Does she now? Well, I'd say if you keep following your path and training your sword, you will certainly get there one day," Chrom smiled and kneeled down to his daughter, ruffling her hair.

Robin thought he'd seen small tears in Chrom's eyes, but he couldn't have been certain.

"Robin, I think now would be best to speak in private," Chrom looked back to his friend and his face turned to a serious look. "Lucina, you go find your mother back inside, Robin and I need to talk by ourselves for a while."

With that, Lucina put her wooden sword back on her belt and ran back through the grass to the cottage.

Once the young princess was away and out of earshot, Chrom stopped walking and turned to meet Robin's eyes. "Listen, Robin… I can't say this any other way so I'll just say it, okay? Look, we've had reports across the continents that… Well, Grima is trying to re-enter this time." Chrom looked down at this boots, teeth gritted.

"Chrom, you can't be serious!" Was all Robin could get out in his shock.

"It is true, my friend, and I fear the worst. Which has led me to a decision that I would have rather not make," Chrom spoke lowly, full of worry. "Robin, we need to stop the Fell Dragon from returning, and it means mustering as many of the Shepherds as we can."

Robin's eyes widened. "But, Chrom! Anna and I have Morgan to worry about, my wife would never part with our daughter, especially not now."

"And I understand that, Robin. Anna won't be called to fight, none of the women who have children will be either. That means Lissa, Cordelia, and Panne. Everyone else is entitled to come, but I won't force them to. Unfortunately, I need you, Robin. You've been my friend, ally, and tactician through thick and thin, and I beg of you that you help stop this crisis, please." Chrom placed a hand on Robin's shoulder, and looked him in the eye. Fear and doubt could be read on his face as easily as words on a page.

"I cannot say now, Chrom… I must speak with Anna. Perhaps we could discuss this over dinner? I need to talk this through in a proper meeting with the others." Robin's expression became sombre, and uncertain.

"Come, friend. We need not talk more of this until later. Lets return to the house," Chrom bowed and turned to walk back to Robin and Anna's cottage.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the Royal Family was helping Anna prepare dinner when Chrom and Robin returned. Lucina was following Sumia as she set the table, straitening the knives and forks on each placemat as her mother went around the dining table.

Lon'qu carried a heavy pot of stew to the centre of the round table, and set it down without any effort. Lissa and Anna tended to the rest of the food in the kitchen, chopping vegetables and taking bowls out of the wood fire stove.

Morgan started to squirm in Robin's arms, as he entered the house. She made a little noise and grabbed on to her father's shirt.

"Anna, Dear. I think Morgan is ready for her own dinner," Robin called from outside the kitchen.

"Okay, Love. I'll be right with her," Anna replied, setting down the food she was currently preparing. "Could you, just keep an eye of these for a bit, Lissa? I'll be back in a minute."

"Sure, take your time." Lissa responded, taking over for Anna.

Robin passed his daughter over to Anna who went off to Morgan's room, where Owain was currently resting.

Soon enough, dinner was ready to be served. Lissa stated she wasn't all that hungry and offered to look after the Children in Morgan's room. Lucina demanded she sit on her father's lap for supper, saying she was "A big girl"

"Okay, Sweetheart, but you need to behave yourself," Chrom negotiated.

"Yes, Daddy," Lucina beamed, looking up at her father.

Once everyone was settled around the table, dinner was served. The company ate and exchanged stories as a group until the meal was finished. Chrom urged Lucina to go and join Lissa, which was met with a little protesting. After some negotiating of dessert, Lucina scurried off to be with her aunt.

There was a short, hesitant silence before Chrom spoke.

"So… Uh, as Sumia, Robin, and myself are now aware… A new crisis threatens the world once more." Chrom spoke, his voice wavering slightly.

There was another long silence around the table.

Lon'qu was the first to speak again. "What?" He asked gruffly.

"Look… For the past few weeks, I've been receiving word of Risen reappearing across the lands. Myself and my advisers believe Grima is once again sending his power back into our world from another time, just the same as Naga did to bring Lucina and the other children here during the war."

Chrom moved his eyes across the table. Sumia looked grim, lowering her head and staring down at her empty plate. Robin had his eyes closed, a concerned look fixed upon his face. Anna gasped and held her husband's hand tightly. Lon'qu's face did not change, but it was clear that he too, was concerned.

"Chrom, what does this mean? Is Grima really back? Will Robin still be in control of himself if time goes on?" Anna frantically fired off questions.

"We do not know yet what this all means or how it has come to be, but I can tell you that Grima has not returned, Anna. At least not in full. Robin is no longer connected to his power, and therefore should be uninfluenced by the Fell Dragon. However, I have made a decision, as Sumia and Robin are now aware of. After thinking long and hard, I've come to a painful solution. Yilsse and her Shepherds must be called upon once more to deal with this threat," Chrom answered Anna.

"But Robin and I, we've only just had Morgan. We can't return to action this soon!" Anna spoke out, distressed.

"No, it is alright dear. Chrom has said that any mothers in the Shepherds are not required to fight," Robin tried to console his wife.

"But, but that means you must go… Chrom, I can't allow this! I can't let Morgan's father go back off the fight, especially so when we are dealing with Grima!" Anna shouted, as a lump started to from in her throat.

"Anna, I understand the cause for your distress. Unfortunately, as much as it pains my hraert, I must beg that Robin join me. You and your husband served the world when it needed you most. I must call upon Robin again as a friend and tactician to help solve this new crisis," Chrom explained to Anna with a heavy heart.

"I… I need some time to think. Robin, come see me after dinner is over, I'll be in our room." Anna stood up and left the table without another word. Robin heard her start to sob as she walked out of the room.

Another long, and heavy silence fell over the table. Lon'qu sighed heavily, and rest his arms on the table.

"I'll fight," He said lowly. "Lissa won't like it, but my sword is sworn to the family. I'll take up arms in your name again, Chrom. As your brother in law, and as your ally."

"Lon'qu, I'm grateful for your decision, but it does not come without pain. I know you gave up your sword to raise Owain with my sister…" Chrom fixed his eyes downwards.

"I made a promise to your family when I married Lissa that I would protect you. Back when Owain was born, protecting you meant being there for Lissa and our child. Now, protecting you calls for me to pick up my sword and fight. I don't want to speak anymore, I must talk to your sister." Lon'qu stood and moved out of the room without any further noise.

Chrom's head stayed lowered as Sumia began to cry. "Chrom, I know this has been hard… None of us ever wanted to return to a life of violence after the war ended."

"I know, Dear. This decision has torn my heart to pieces, but it had to be made."

Robin opened his mouth to speak, but no words could make their way out. He stood, bowed quietly to Chrom and Sumia, and left to room with a troubled mind. Passing Morgan's room, he saw Lissa crying into Lon'qu's arms with Luicna hugging her legs tightly.

Anna had closed the door to their room. Robin opened it quietly and saw his wife curled up on the bed with Morgan, her face buried in a pillow. Without speaking a word, Robin came up to Anna and sat on the edge of the bed by her legs. Anna didn't move except for her stomach, breathing in and out irregularly as she cried into the pillow.

"Anna, can we talk?" Robin asked, gently placing a hand on his wife's head as he stroked her hair.

No response.

"My love, I beg of you that we speak. I can't bare to see you like this."

Anna suddenly sprung up and buried her head into Robin's chest. "Robin, please don't leave. You can't leave. I-I don't want you to go away from Morgan and I, we need you," Anna wept as her husband held her tightly in his arms.

Robin was at a loss for words, all he could do is hold Anna closer and cry with her.

"What if something happens to you? I lost you once already, and that nearly tore me to pieces. I can't let you go out and fight Grima again, please!" Anna begged, crying over and over in her husband's arms.

"Anna, please. Can we just try to talk calmly?" Robin continued to hold Anna close, kissing her on the head.

"O-Okay… I'll try, Robin," Anna sobbed.

"Hey… Hush now, Dear. Please, no more tears…" Robin ran his fingers through Anna's hair, trying to calm her down. "Dry your eyes, and lets just talk, okay?"

Anna's crying stopped and she looked up at Robin from within his arms. She sniffled and pressed her face back into his chest.

"Listen, Love," Robin started. "This is all so sudden and shocking, I know. I can see that you're upset and distressed, I really do. You have every right to be as my wife, but I need to tell you that if it really is Grima we are dealing with, I _have_ to go. If Grima returns in full, the world will be in danger again. I don't want to raise our baby girl in a world like our other Morgan was. Gods, I couldn't bare it… That's why I need to go, Anna."

"If you go, you won't even _be_ here to raise Morgan anyway!" Anna protested, gripping her husband.

"Listen, Dear… Not being around for Morgan as a baby is better that not being around for her at all. I know that sounds like I'm not thinking about you two, but I really am, Love. I want a future for our little girl, one without violence and fear. You need to trust me, Anna. Please…" Robin hugged Anna as tight as he could before letting go and leaning back to look at her face. "Darling, I love you." He wiped away his wife's tears his thumb and then kissed her softly.

"I-I love you too, Robin…" Anna closed her eyes, her lips quivering. "L-let me go with you. Please, I beg of it."

"No, Anna. What about Morgan? She is just newly born, and she needs you more than ever." Robin was taken aback by his wife's words.

"She can be wet-nursed, Robin. Chrom, Lissa and even Lucina were all wet-nursed. Morgan will be safe in Ylisstol too. I'm not letting you go alone, Robin." Anna protested, her voice shaking.

"No, Anna… I can't let you leave Morgan…" Robin looked his wife in the eye.

"And, I can't let you leave her either. But our choices are we either both ignore this crisis or who knows what happens, or we both leave together and fight for her." Anna put her point forward, and stared back into Robin's eyes, waiting for a response.

"We can't… But, you are also right. As much as it hurts to come to this decision, we have to. Morgan won't have a safe world to live in if we don't solve this crisis." Tears streamed down Robin's cheeks as his heart gave in. "We have to make sure she's safe in Ylisstol though. I won't leave until I'm satisfied with her safely, okay?"

"Yes, yes of course, Dear. I won't leave her either until I'm absolutely sure." Anna dried her tears with her sleeve. "Lets go back to the dining room, Love. We have to let Chrom know our decision."

"Yeah… Lets go, Darling," Robin whispered, kissing Anna and hugging her once more before getting up.

Anna picked up Morgan in her arms and carried her close to her breast. Robin opened the door and let Anna out first before closing it behind him. The two passed by Morgan's room again on the way back to the dining room and saw Lon'qu holding Lissa close to him on the floor, both with teary eyes. Anna imagined their conversation would have been a similar one to her and Robin's. Lucina poked her head out into the hall from the dining room doorway. Robin saw the little girl's eyes were red from crying too.

"Robin… Mummy and Daddy are in here if you need them," Lucina sniffled, rubbing her eyes. She pushed open the door as Anna got close to the dining room and stepped inside. Sumia and Chrom hadn't moved from where Robin left them earlier, only Lucina was now holding on to her mother's arm tightly.

"Chrom, we've made our choice," Robin said with his head low.

"I suppose… You want to stay, don't you? I-its okay, I understand why you'd-"

"No, Chrom. Anna and I are with you. We're going to fight for the future of our daughter and the rest of the children of this world. Nobody should deserve to be raised in a world like the children of the future past were, so we will fight with you," Robin cut off Chrom.

"Y-you're both going to give up being with your child?" Chrom stood and looked at the two in slight surprise.

"Yes, Chrom. But Robin and I need to make sure Morgan is safely nursed in Ylisstol. That is our one condition," Anna spoke up, looking down at Morgan in her arms.

"Of course, Anna. I will do everything in my power to make sure your daughter is as safe as she could possibly be. I honour your decision, you two. It is a great risk you are taking, I'm sure you are aware, and I honour your bravery. I thank you, my dear friend, and I thank you too, Anna." Chrom, bowed lowly with tears in his eyes.

Robin and Anna returned to their previous seats just as Lissa and Lon'qu came through the door. Lissa was still crying slightly and grasping her husband's arm. Lon'qu held Lissa close to him as he led her back to their places at the table. Sitting down quietly, Lon'qu held his wife's hand tightly as he prepared to speak.

"Chrom, you know of my decision already, but Lissa has decided she will stay with Owain in Ylisstol."

"Very well. I understand your choice, sister. I wouldn't have expected you to come anyway, Owain needs his mother after all." Chrom tried to meet eyes with his upset sister, but she only stared downwards.

A very lengthy quiet fell over the table. Nobody spoke or even moved for a long time until Chrom stood up. Startled, everyone looked up at him.

"Night is almost here, we must set up our tents before we lose anymore daylight. Robin, Lon'qu, I'd be grateful if you could lend a hand."

"Certainly," Lon'qu replied, standing up from his chair.

"Of course, lets go now," Robin explained, also standing to leave.

Leading the way, Chrom walked out of the house to the carriage his family used to travel in. Unpacking the large war-tent and laying it out to the side of the house, Chrom and Lon'qu began constructing the light wooden frame. Robin cleared the ground where the tent was to be pitched, moving all the rocks and twigs out of the area to make the ground more comfortable. After only a short while, the war-tent was pitched and secure outside the house. All the sleeping cots had been moved in and the oil lamps were hung.

In the time it took for the tent to be pitched, Anna had made up the guest room for Lon'qu and Lissa.

"If you two need some private time later tonight or tomorrow morning, I'll be sure we don't bother you, Honey," Anna explained to Lissa quietly.

"No its okay, Anna. Lon'qu and I don't really, _do that_ if that makes sense," the royal lady blushed. "He's never been particularly comfortable with it, even after overcoming his Gynophobia with me. I'd actually rather we not talk about it to be honest."

"Oh gosh, yes. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Anna trailed off in embarrassment.

"Its quite alright, you weren't aware, Anna. Please don't worry about it," Lissa smiled and nodded. "But, um… Just in case, Anna… It would be nice."

"You've got it, Honey." Anna gave a little smile and a wink.

Soon, night fell and everyone said his or her goodnights. Lon'qu, Lissa, and Owain all retired to the guest room. Chrom, Sumia, and Lucina got ready for bed and went out to sleep in their tent. Anna and Robin were the only ones left in the living room. Anna quietly nursed Morgan and hummed a soft little tune to her. Robin stroked his wife's hair gently, cuddling up and keeping close to her.

When Morgan had finished nursing, Anna stood up to take her off to her room. Lulling Morgan to sleep with gentle rocking, Anna set her daughter down in the crib and kissed her goodnight. Returning to Robin, Anna curled up on the couch with her husband, closing her eyes.

"If you're sleepy, I can carry you to bed again, Dear," Robin whispred.

"Yes please, Love. While you're at it, could you undress me for bed too?" Anna sighed.

"Of course I can," Robin responded, picking Anna up and carrying her slowly to their room. Once he lay Anna down on the bed, Robin began undressing her, leaving her underwear on to sleep in.

"Thank you, Love. Come curl up with me once you're undressed. I really need a cuddle after this evening…" Anna pulled the covers over her form, enjoying how the cool blankets felt on her skin.

As soon as Robin undressed for bed as well, he joined his wife under the covers, curling up with her.

"Robin… Everything will be okay," Anna yawned, closing her eyes and getting closer to her husband.

"I know, Dear. We'll get through it all together, and make sure we keep the world safe for our little girl." Robin yawned as well, and soon found his eyes hard to keep open. Rolling over and blowing out his candle, no more words were spoken that night. Just calm and peaceful sleep, the first the two had seen in a long time.


End file.
